


The World Learns to Move On

by The_Dreamers_Quill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, Broadway, Characters React to Fandom, Cutesy fluff, Ensemble Cast, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington is a Dad, Ghosts, Guilt, Hamilton References, Haunting, Heaven, Ouch, Ouija Boards, Politics (mentioned briefly), Reunions, Singing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Washingdad, We need more fics like this, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamers_Quill/pseuds/The_Dreamers_Quill
Summary: Phillipa asked the next question, her voice shaking slightly. “What year did you die?”The planchette moved again, and everyone started talking.“I'm not moving it, Groff."“Sure you aren’t, Jazzy.”“Goddamnit Chris! Stop moving it! I know you are!”Finally, they got an answer.1804.





	1. You Great Unfinished Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know y'all r going to kill me for starting another fic when I haven't even finished the others, but I've been thinking about paranormal shiz lately so here y'all go.

“Spirit, are you there?”

  
It was January 11th, and the cast of Hamilton: An American Musical were being _very_ productive during rehearsal for the next day’s show. Productive? As if.

  
They were all sitting in front of an Ouija board, since Lin had the marvelous idea to try and see if they could contact Hamilton himself. Now, you may think him crazy, but he actually had a reason beyond wanting to talk to the man he had written a show about.

  
Lately, odd things had been happening around the Richard Rodgers theatre. Chairs moved when there was nobody sitting in them. The lights flickered on and off. Cast scripts went missing.

  
However, it had come to a head when Chris had claimed to see the ghost of a certain eighteenth-century man watching him pridefully, saluting him. When he looked too closely, the figure disappeared.

  
It was these circumstances that led to the cast (well, mainly Lin, Pippa, Renee, Jazzy, Chris, Thayne, John, and others) sitting on the stage of the theatre, as Lin asked a terrifying question.

  
The planchette moved to “yes”, and John paled, but still smiled.

  
Pippa asked the next question, her voice shaking slightly. “What year did you die?”

  
The planchette moved again, and everyone started talking.

  
“I'm not moving it, Groff!”

  
“Sure you aren’t, Jazzy.”

  
“Goddamnit Chris! Stop moving it! I know you are!”

  
Finally, they got an answer.

  
1804.

  
Lin froze, and everyone looked at each other as possible ideas for who this spirit once was came to their mind. They all had one universal answer: Alexander Hamilton.

  
“D-did you know a man named Aaron Burr?” Leslie asked the next question, stuttering, as the planchette moved slowly to yes.

  
“Shit.” Anthony said eloquently, and everyone nervously laughed. He turned back to the board, asking “Was your name Alexander Hamilton?”

  
It moved to YES again, and Lin smiled sadly, just as the planchette moved across the board, spelling out THANK YOU, LIN.

  
Lin nodded, his eyes slightly wet, as he knew the ghost was thanking him for helping to carry out his legacy.

  
“Thank you, Mr. Miranda.”

  
The cast gasped as they heard the exact same words, turning around as one to be greeted by a pale, ghostly figure floating behind them. Lin stood up, and made his way over to the ghost, knees shaking.

  
“Mr. Hamilton.”

  
“Thank you to all of you, in fact. By assisting Mr. Miranda in his quest to ensure my legacy, you have also ensured that the legacies of my friends are secure.” he whispered, gratitude shining in his face. In death, he was far more humble than he ever was in life.

  
“I wish I could see them. John, the General, Eliza… but no. Instead, I am stuck here on this planet, and I do not know why. I was perhaps wondering if you would be able to help me solve whatever moral dilemma seems to be plaguing me, forbidding me from moving on.” whispered the Secretary, his ghostly voice echoing as the cast stared at one another in disbelief.

“My adopted father, George, … I can hear him calling to me, yearning to see me once more. But I am prevented from seeing him, and it angers me so. I can't seem to figure out what is plaguing me so badly that I can't cross over!”

  
“We will help you,” Groff spoke up suddenly, and Hamilton's gaze became fixated on him.

  
“You play King George, do you not? Of course, I haven't been able to watch it, since I spend most of my time haunting Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. Oh, and of course that other republican, Bernie Sanders I think his name is?”

  
John could only nod, in awe that he was having a conversation with a Founding Father. “That is his name.”

  
Lin raised his hand to speak, and told everyone, “Come, let us go to the dressing room so we can talk about the game plan with Secretary Hamilton.”

  
“Please, call me Alex. Or Alexander if you must.” corrected the former lawyer, placing a ghostly hand on Lin’s shoulder. Lin grinned at him, and the cast sat down in a circle, Alex next to his Broadway counterpart.

  
“I can hear George calling to me again. He so desperately misses me. I wish I could ease his pain.” murmured Alexander, with his head in his hands. “I promised him we would see each other as he passed away in 1799. Now I'm worried that promise will have to be broken.” He looked up at Lin, then Chris, (who was sitting on his right) with an upset expression on his face.

  
“For what it's worth Alexander, you will see him again.”

  
Suddenly Alexander’s eyes widened as he came up with an idea. “That's it! I know why I'm being kept here!”

  
Renee looked at him curiously. “Why is it, Alexander? What holds you here on our side?”

  
“I don't know exactly how large my legacy is. Lin, you of all people know that when I was alive, I was obsessed with building a legacy for myself. I never knew how big it has gotten, or how many people remember me. I don't even know if my name made it into the history textbooks!” exclaimed Hamilton, bouncing in his seat as his pale eyes shone happily.

  
Chris, also having an idea, leaned over to Lin and whispered it in his ear. Lin smirked, looking at Alexander

  
“Hey Alex, how do you feel about sitting in one of the boxes for tonight's Hamilton performance? Maybe then you can be at peace.”

  
Alexander nodded, smiling.

  
“It would be my pleasure, Lin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Remember to comment!

 

Alexander sat in the highest box closest to the stage, just about bursting with this excitement. He was ready to jump out of his skin with it! Oh wait… he didn't have any skin. As he watched the theater fill up, he grinned at the sight of the hundreds of people who had come.

  
He already felt like part of him was leaving for the other side. Just the sheer amount of people present made him so happy, and so proud of Lin as the clear impact of what the playwright had created became visible. He would be so sad when he had to say goodbye to him…

  
But he would see Lin again, just like he knew he would see George, Martha, Eliza, and all his other friends and family again. God, he missed them so much!

  
Finally, the lights dimmed and the show started. He leaned forward, listening closely for the first beats of the music. At long last, Leslie came on the stage, dressed as Burr, and began singing:

 _  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a Scotsman_ …

  
An hour or so later, Act One drew to a close, and Alexander was in awe at the sheer talent present in this show. Everyone was so amazing!

  
He however, noticed one thing: as the show went on, the actors on stage seemed to get more in character than he had ever seen them. Chris Jackson became the Washington he knew and loved in a matter of minutes, perfectly portraying the General in a way that would have the real Washington twice as happy as Alexander was watching him. Phillipa played his darling wife to perfection, accurately portraying all of the things he loved about Eliza. Of course, this was the same for all of the cast.

  
It was almost as if the actual people whom the actors were portraying were possessing them.

  
Throughout the show, Alex noticed Lin and the others consistently glancing up at him, sometimes having to quietly laugh at his reactions. For example, During Guns and Ships, Alex could be seen laughing loudly at Daveed, playing his old friend Lafayette, jumping off a table in the beginning of the song. Daveed caught his eye and smirked, before winking and going back to the song.

  
Act two finally rolled around, and Alexander braced himself, for Lin had told him it was going to be one hell of an emotional roller coaster.

  
He loved the way Daveed portrayed his enemy, and knew he would never look at Jefferson the same way again. Nor take him seriously for that matter either. And don't get him started on Anthony Ramos playing both his dear Laurens as well as Philip. That was the funniest double casting choice ever.

  
_He aims his pistol at the sky… WAIT!_

  
Alexander winced as he felt the pain of old wounds rippling through his chest. Ouch.

  
The last note of the last song ended, and the audience erupted in applause, jumping on their feet to award Lin and co. with a standing ovation, Alexander among them. Ghostly tears streamed down his face as he confronted many things he had not known before. Eliza still loved him, even after what he did for her?

  
He would have to thank her.

  
But first he had to thank Lin.

  
Lin.

  
The man who helped his wife create a legacy for him, a legacy so large now that he is actually remembered, instead of drowning in the watery depths of history like he feared he would all those years ago.

  
The man who showed him as a human being able to make mistakes.

  
His friend.

  
After giving a heartfelt, teary gooadbye to the whole cast, Alexander walked outside to the busy streets of New York City. He took one last look around, memorizing every detail, before bracing himself and closing his eyes.

  
Slowly and clearly, he began chanting in his mind something along the lines of “Let me move on, I am satisfied


	3. Safe in the Nation We Made

Woosh!

  
A wind blew through the fields of Heaven as a certain Secretary appeared within its gates, finding himself in a place he had never seen before.

  
Alexander stood there, absolutely still as his eyes roamed around the place he had appeared in, taking it all in. There was a field of some sort, decorated with beautiful, multi-colored flowers. Not a cloud to be seen, just like your normal stereotypical fairytale novel. Alexander could see a babbling brook in the distance, and a village close by to that. But he was not alone…

  
Finally, at long last, his adoptive father stood before him, technically alive and well, looking younger than he had ever seen him. He wore the same black jacket he had worn when he delivered his farewell address, and that made him all the more recognizable. A hat rested on his head, like it always did.

  
A few feet away, his darling Eliza and all of his children sat on a blanket, indulging themselves with a picnic. His old friends Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette were laying on top of each other, basking in the afternoon sun as they made flower crowns with Angelica and Peggy. Maria sat further away from it all, her nose buried in a book.

  
They all looked up from their activities, various emotions flashing briefly across their faces. They stood/sat in amazed silence, before George made the first move.

  
“Son, you came.” George stated, wonder in his voice as he gazed down upon the man whom he looked at as one of his own family. The one who had looked after his nation to the best of his ability in his absence.

  
Hamilton nodded, too choked up to respond, and said nothing more as he gripped his General’s arm, wondering if this was all a dream. Soon enough, he was trapped in a tight group hug as if his friends/family knew what he was thinking, and he realized just how much he had missed everyone.

  
“Come, my friends. I have much to tell you.”

  
Alexander and co. sat in a circle together, and he told everyone about his time on Earth, specifically meeting Lin.

  
“You would love him especially dad,” Alex had told Washington as he leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. “He’s what the social media kids call a ‘cinnamon roll too pure for this world.’ I think I may start using that term,” He laughed, happy to be with those he loved again. “So much has changed since the war and George’s term in office. Sure, some of the presidents may have been dickheads,” here, he coughed a word that sounded suspiciously like ‘Andrew Jackson’, “but they all did good things and not so good things.”

  
“I'm sure they did, dad.” Phillip piped up, and Alex reached over to give his son a One-armed hug. Washington shared an evil smirk with the rest of the circle, before gently pulling Hamilton onto his lap, much to the secretary’s dismay as everyone else giggled lightly. The General was far more playful in death than in life, for in death he was free to be the man he never got to be while he was alive.

  
Hamilton glared playfully at his adoptive father, before deciding to comply with his wishes. “Fine. You win this time dad, now where is Burr? I need to speak with him?”

  
Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy all shared a look before saying at the same time, “He's in the village.”

  
“Would you like me to accompany you, my boy?” asked Washington, grinning. Hamilton nodded.

  
“Then let us embark on this journey!” he said dramatically, pulling Hamilton in the direction of the village.

  
Soon, they made it to the village, and Alex took it upon himself to look around. It was so beautiful!

  
He found himself so amazed by it that he didn't even notice where he was going, and bumped into a man who was walking with an armful of books.

  
“Ouch, I'm sorry about that- wait a second, I've got this: WELL, IF IT ISN'T AARON BURR, SIR?” Hamilton chuckled to himself as Aaron Burr groaned loudly, banging his head against one of his 800-page novels, Les Miserables.

  
“NOT AGAIN! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!”

  
END STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was so fun to write!
> 
> Thank you all for your incredible responses to this fic, I really can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to comment, give kudos, and bookmark!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
